The King of Keys
by Zentin
Summary: Granted the legacy of the Keyblade as darkness rises in harbingers of destruction, Naruto Uzumaki has a long road ahead as he seeks to save the worlds from ultimate darkness. Joined by his friend Ino and knight-in-training, Max Goof, Naruto, with keyblade in hand will learn that Xehanort is not the only one who seeks the power of Kingdom Hearts, the Heart of all Worlds...
1. Prologue: A Hokage and a King

A blond haired man with cerulean blue irises gazed sadly as he saw the great and terrible tragedy befall his village. The Nine Tailed Fox, a monstrous demon nearly thirty stories tall, a natural disaster made unnatural now rampaged through Minato Namikaze's home, which he had sworn that as the leader of the village, as Fourth Hokage, would even die to protect it. As he saw the fighting, he knew tonight would be that night when he would die, but first he had some business to take care of...business regarding that masked man who attacked him and his wife, Kushina, who held the nine tailed fox sealed within herself hours earlier.

"Minato!" a high tenor voice called out to him, and the blonde haired man turned around knowing immediately who the voice belonged to even though he would have preferred that person not to come.

"You're Majesty! What are you doing here? It's not safe!" Minato spoke quickly; he did not have much time to implement what he planned to do.

"Minato, you know you can call me Mickey. You of all people have earned that right, and I can most assuredly take care of myself." Said person raised an eyebrow at Minato's choice of words. Mickey was a bipedal mouse with big round ears and a very thin, long tail that waved around like a baton conducting an orchestra. He was covered with black fur, but his facial area was bare pink skin. He wore a gray, short-sleeved, leather cloth jacket and pants combo that was light-weight and casual along with black sneakers and white gloves. Despite Mickey's more civilian appearance, Minato knew the King's clothes were well armored through the use of his magic. However, what was the most prominent feature was not what he wearing, but the weapon in his hand. The giant Keyblade, a good six inches longer than the mouse's short stature, was deep blue with a mysterious star shaped design imbedded in a swirl pattern within the keys teeth. The handle had an inside grip surrounded by the hilt while dangling at the base was a key chain with the same star and moon design. It looked far heavier than what the mouse should be able to carry, but Minato knew that the keyblade was more than just an ordinary weapon, it, like Mickey's clothes, was magical of the highest degree.

Minato smiled nostalgically, "Sorry Mick…but you know me enough that I had to congratulate you on your coronation since I was unable to make it…"

Closing his eyes, the young King replied quietly, "Thank you…"

Minato then became serious as he turned to the direction of the battle happening on the other side of the village, his eyes narrowed dangerously "Mickey, this was no accident."

"I had a guess that was the case…luckily I had a feeling something was up so I came here as fast as I could. Someone found about your family's secret, didn't they?"

In reluctance, the blonde haired man nodded, "He was a masked man; cloaked in terrible darkness. I am afraid that he is another harbinger of destruction, and on top of that, he _knew _when to strike. He knew how to break Kushina's seal! He knows what I am! Everything that I did, even with my own keyblade, even with my hirashin kunai, he saw through everything! He took control of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and then set it loose on the village. Luckily, I separated him from the Fox and that forced him to retreat, but even still, he's given me no choice, he's still out there." The Fourth closed his eyes and Mickey's eyes widened as he saw a single tear fall from the Hokage's eye.

"Minato, you're not thinking of doing that are you? If you do that, your son…!" Mickey's eyes widened with shock, unable to finish his sentence because of the horror that the king knew Minato was about to face.

"Mickey, I have to do this…it's my responsibility; as Hokage, as a shinobi, and as a father…" Minato rubbed the back of his head, a habit that he indulged in for the last time and sighed, "I have to reseal the demon inside Naruto. It's the only surefire way to keep it out of that man's hands. Demons are not like the Heartless; you know that. I fear that this is more than what it seems, and to be honest it scares me to death, after what he said." Minato shook hard as he clenched his fists in his anger, "He's definitely after Kingdom Hearts."

Mickey's eyes widened in shock, his face turning a pale white as Minato's words struck his large ears, "No! He can't! Is he working with Master Xehanort?"

The blonde haired man closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't know. He could be, or he could working by himself, I've never encountered him before, and knowledge of other worlds here is most scrutinized. Very few people actually _know_ about other worlds, but then again this is a larger world than most, so I don't know, I couldn't tell you."

A loud roar was heard from across the village, the two watched as the Nine Tailed Fox was pushed outside the western walls of the village, which were now rubble. Knowing it was time, Mickey bowed his head in his sadness. He did not want Minato to die, but he was the only one who could defeat the demon. "You should go now… they need you."

Minato turned to his friend and his gaze became serious, "Mickey, I need to ask you of a favor, not for me, but for my son…Naruto."

Mickey returned his gaze, staring up at the tall man, and nodded, "Of course, I'll help in any way I can."

Reaching into the folds of his jacket, Minato pulled out a small, polished, wooden box. It was small, but latched shut with a silver lock, one that could only be opened by a keyblade."Take my keyblade's keychain, it is the mark of the Namikaze clan's power. Like Eraqus' Mark of Mastery, passed down by the Masters of the Land of Departure, this same keychain has been passed down in my family. The bond with the keyblade has been one within my family since ancient times, since before the Keyblade War; Naruto will also inherit this legacy as he is my son. His heart will most likely be very strong."

"How can you be so sure? If you seal the Nine Tailed Fox within him, he could go dark, he could lose hope, and the keyblade would never pick him!" Mickey uttered out in disbelief.

Minato paused at Mickey's words, unsure what to say at first, but then he smiled, "That is a chance I'm willing to take, for I believe in him! His life will be harder than most, I know that. He will grow up orphaned and most likely alone. But he's my son, and I know he'll find love to light his way and will be stronger for it." Minato replied determined with a grand fire in his eyes. He had faith in his son, that despite what he was about to do to him, he somehow knew that Naruto would make a difference for the better on his own with the recent events that had been occurring all across the known worlds.

"When the time comes…" the blond haired man turned his determined gaze on the King before him, "…give him that. It's the key to everyone's smiles! He must receive it!"

Mickey biting his lip, nodded hard. Minato's determination to not give up just yet inspired him to accept his mission.

Minato turned to face the battle bowed his head, a small smile on his face, and finally with a sigh, "Thank you Mickey, for everything… I will miss you…" He reached out and pulled his friend into a hug and then with a flash of light he disappeared to fight his final fight.

Mickey closed his eyes, unwilling to watch his friend go to his death, carrying the wooden box close to his heart, protecting it no matter what. A drop of water hit the box's polished surface, and before the mouse knew it, he was struck with a flood of tears that refused to stop. He remained that way for several minutes, until a bright light overwhelmed the sky. Looking up, Mickey saw that the Fox demon had disappeared, now sealed away once again at the cost of his friend's life. Knowing that it was time to go, Mickey fished into his jacket pocket, and he pulled out a blue stone that glowed like a star, and encased him with strange energy. He began feeling himself grow light and he shot up into the stars, returning to the Space between Worlds to find a place to keep Minato's treasure safe.

As he flew away from that world, Mickey whispered, "Goodbye Minato…my friend you will be missed… I promise you, I will end this… somehow…someway..."


	2. Chapter 1: A Dream in Fantasy

"Where… am I?" Naruto, a blonde haired, cerulean eyed boy whispered, as if in a dream, as he fell into an endless, dark void, but a feeling in his heart told him not to be afraid, despite that there seemed to be no end to the darkness. It was weird because he could not remember how he had gotten here, or how he had began falling into this endless abyss. It seemed like only a moment since he entered this darkness, yet strangely also as if he had been falling for a thousand years. When an unknown force began slowing his decent, he landed safely on what at first was an invisible platform cloaked in the darkness, and he exited his dream like state fully awake and aware. Looking around nervously, but seeing nothing but pitch black emptiness, he then took a step forward and suddenly light burst forth from the ground, piercing through the darkness that cloaked the ground. As the blonde haired boy looked down, the platform he landed on now revealed a mural that appeared to be made of stained glass. Several figures were on the mural itself, one being a woman with skin white as the wintery Land of Snow and short black curls. She wore a yellow and blue dress and had a red ribbon in her hair. In her hand was an apple, with a single bite torn through its red skin and white flesh. Surrounding the woman were short men with stocking caps and big noses. Each of the little men held different expressions on their faces which Naruto guessed could describe their personalities. Surrounding the men, were little forest animals like squirrels, mice, rabbits, and baby deer all looking at the woman.

Looking around confused, the blonde ninja tensed as he became aware of his surroundings.

_**So much to do, but so little time**_

_**Do not worry, time does not move here…**_

Naruto yelped as he heard the toneless voice speak. Looking wildly around himself he yelled out into the darkness, "Who's there?"

_**I am what is and what will become…**_

_**Step forward…If you can…**_

Naruto remained tense, but trusted the voice, though he was very confused about where he was. The blonde ninja stepped forward until he stood directly in the middle of the platform.

_**Power sleeps within you,**_

_**If you give it form**_

_**Choose wisely…**_

And from out of the ground three grey pedestals rose, and above each, an item appeared in a flash of light.

To Naruto's left, a western-style double edged sword with a golden hilt was illuminated and gave off a strong and powerful aura. Engraved on the hilt, was a blue tri-circle insignia of which Naruto had no idea what it meant or represented, but at the same time felt familiar and important.

_**Do you choose the path of the warrior?**_

_**Invincible Courage**_

_**A sword of terrible destruction…**_

Naruto shivered. Sure he wanted to be strong, but he already held a dangerous power in the form of the Nine-tailed Fox that had been sealed within him. Naruto shook his head in rejection and turned to the next pedestal in front of him.

On the second pedestal, a long green staff levitated over the stone gray pedestal. At its end, carved in a blue sapphire like stone, was the same tri-circled symbol. It seemed to give off a mystical aura that reminded him of genjutsu, the art of illusions.

_**Do you choose the path of the mystic?**_

_**Inner strength**_

_**A staff of wonder and ruin…**_

"Ughhh! I was right. Definitely genjutsu…" Naruto muttered as he thought about the staff.

Genjutsu, or illusion techniques, was something Naruto could not do. They required one to have high levels of intelligence and were based off of a person's own imagination for them to work. They also required a significant amount of control of one's own power, which due to the demon sealed inside made that task more than a little challenging. Because of this, Naruto, however, preferred the more direct approach of fighting with his fists rather than his mind, so the staff was out.

Turning to the third pedestal, a shield glowed giving a calm, peaceful aura, but yet powerful in its own right. On the shield was the engraved tri-circle symbol, but this time in red.

_**Do you choose the path of the guardian?**_

_**Kindness to aid friends**_

_**A shield to repel all…**_

Naruto smiled and nodded but then a thought occurred to him, "How will I use it?" but decided that he would deal when that time came. To be Hokage, that was his dream. To protect his village even at the cost of his life so others may live to see another day was his cause even though he was disliked by much by his own people. He grabbed the shield and it burst into a flash of light.

An instant later the platform started shaking, and Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he saw that the mural was shattering into millions of pieces.

"Oh no!" Naruto looked around in a desperate attempt in trying to grab hold of something, but to no avail he began rapidly falling into the darkness below.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed in terror, closed his eyes, and let gravity take control as he began falling at breakneck speeds.

After quite a long while, a second platform appeared below him, and just like before, a strange force began slowing him down and he landed on his feet. Looking down, the platform also had a mural of a woman, but this time she was blonde haired and blue eyed, which was held back by a crown like head band. She wore a long, silver-blue ball gown with similar colored gloves that reached her elbows. She was dressed very elegantly, but Naruto noted despite dressed as she was, for some reason he could tell that the woman was living a dream that would soon end. In the background several portraits of mice-like characters decorated the outside of the mural, and images of a white castle, a clock tower, and a white carriage were placed behind the woman. As Naruto processed these things the voice spoke again.

_**The first trial begins now**_

_**Let your heart remain strong**_

_**Use the power given to you**_

_**To defend yourself and others…**_

And that was when a black pool formed across from him with a dark smoke emanating from it. Naruto's senses went on overdrive, and he gritted his teeth in determination. In a flash of light, the shield he chosen up above appeared, automatically strapped itself to his arm. Distracted by this for a mere moment, Naruto's attention quickly returned to the black pool on the floor and from it emerged at what first Naruto thought was just a shadow, but then before his eyes, a creature began to grow in size and mass standing at about two feet in height. It had sickly yellow, beady eyes with no pupils, and as it walked, it used its arms to manipulate its center of gravity in a swaying motion that made Naruto squirm in discomfort and unease. It had no hands, only its arm like appendages had claw like ends.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto narrowed his eyes in disgust as he circled the creature, his ninja senses screaming at him to kill first, and ask questions later. The creature jumped at him and he was forced to defend himself using the shield, and he could hear a distinct screech, like that when a sword clashed with a fellow blade. Naruto glared at the creature, holding his shield in a defensive position and drew out a kunai knife readying to strike it down, but the voice spoke.

_**Only weapons of the heart **_

_**Can defeat the darkness from within…**_

"But how would I use the shield?" the blond haired boy frowned. He really wished right now he had chosen the sword or even the staff because fighting this thing would be a lot easier. As the creature prepared to strike again, Naruto quickly focused his chakra energy into the shield, hoping to enhance his striking power by slamming the creature with the metal surface as if he were punching it, when all of a sudden the shield transformed into the sword that he had not taken.

Naruto grinned deviously, "Now this is more like it!" and he slashed the creature with more force than necessary causing the little bugger to explode. In doing so the shadows vanished like dust in the wind, releasing a small glowing object which disappeared into the darkness above.

"What was that?" he said staring in awe at the bright light as it vanished.

_**It was a heart**_

_**Trapped within the darkness**_

_**Do not mourn for the beast**_

_**For it was no longer a true being anymore…**_

Naruto then looked at the sword and then asked, "How come I got the sword when I choose the shield?"

_**Whenever you choose one path, you give up another.**_

_**You chose the path of the guardian**_

_**Because you felt the desire to protect the things you care about.**_

_**The staff did not appear because you completely rejected it in your heart **_

_**Yet you felt you needed strength to protect, thus you gained the sword of the warrior…**_

Naruto nodded slightly, understanding what was being said, but was soon cleared of these thoughts as he looked over to the opposite side of the platform where a door suddenly appeared, and he stepped forward to examine it. It was heavy, made of oak or some other such wood and engraved with several strange designs. He was about to grasp one of the cast iron handles when all of a sudden the door began opening on its own, revealing a blinding light. Covering his eyes, Naruto stepped forward, and when the light finally dimmed he found himself in a very familiar place, his village. High up on a rocky cliff, he stood on top of the Village Hokage Monument, a place he came to think often, and looking down he saw the faces of the Hidden Leaf Village's leaders from the past and present that were carved into the mountain side. For a moment, he thought he had finally woken up, that this strange dream had caused him to finally awaken.

_**Hold on… the door won't open yet**_

_** First, tell me more about yourself…**_

It was then he noticed three people, whom he recognized right away. To the blonde's right, showing his usual cocky smirk was a fellow classmate and running buddy of his; Kiba Inuzuka. The boy was wearing his heavy, gray shinobi jacket, black pants, and zori sandals. However, the boy's hood was down, revealing a head of loamy brown hair. On his cheeks were two red fang tattoo markings that marked his membership in the Inuzuka clan. He also wore on his forehead, a blue headband with a metal plate inscribed with the Leaf Village insignia. It was this that stated his allegiance to the Hidden Leaf. Something, however, was missing, and after a moment Naruto noticed that Kiba's dog, Akamaru was nowhere to be seen.

Before Naruto could say anything, Kiba asked him a strange question, "So, Naruto! What's most important to you? Being number one, friendship, or a prized possession? Pick one!"

Naruto grinned, this was too easy, and answered "Friendship, definitely!"

The other boy then smirked again, "Friendship, huh? Is friendship that big a deal?"

The blonde then glared with annoyance, Kiba couldn't be serious could he! "Hey! I consider you my friend! Idiot!"

Kiba then barked in his usual laughter, like a grinning dog, "Relax! I was just kidding!"

"Jerk…" Naruto muttered under his breath, but turned to the next person in the gathering. This boy was a mystery to most, and another fellow classmate of Naruto's, Shino Aburame. Shino had a beige overcoat with a high collar that blocked the lower part of his face from view. He wore dark sunglasses which covered his dark brown eyes that seemed to stare right through you. Like Kiba, he was also wearing his forehead protector on his head.

In approaching Shino, the dark haired Aburame spoke in his usual monotone, "Naruto, what are you so afraid of? Getting old, being different, or being indecisive?"

Naruto looked down in thought, as this was a tough question, but finally decided, "I am afraid of being indecisive. I don't want to lose anybody if I can help it."

"Is being indecisive so scary?" Shino replied cryptically, and Naruto felt as if he was missing something, didn't he just say that he didn't want to lose anybody?

Stepping back, Naruto approached the final person, the only girl, and a non shinobi, but a person who had been a part of his life since he was young. Her name was Ayame Ichiraku, and she was a waitress at her father's ramen stand that Naruto had visited since he had been young child. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She was about eighteen, and she was dressed in her usual waitress outfit, which consisted of a white bandana, and a yellow dress. She smiled slightly at him, like she always had, and in the same sisterly tone she always used with him, asked him a third and final question, "What do you want most out of life? Do you want to see rare sights, to broaden your horizons, or to be strong?"

Looking down, Naruto muttered, "Another question…this is all still a dream, so they're not really them…" looking up he stared into Ayame's eyes and replied, "I want to be strong. That way I can protect everyone."

Ayame's smile widened, as if pleased, "To be strong, huh?" and then everything froze, and the soundless voice spoke.

_**Your adventure begins in the dead of night. **_

_**Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end.**_

_** Do you choose this form?**_

Naruto nodded firmly, "No matter what it takes. I'll do anything to protect my friends!"

At his confirmation, the light came again and he was once again on another platform, but this time the depiction of the mural was a blonde haired woman sound asleep. She wore a long dark purple dress, and held a single rose in her hands. However, this time three old women with tall pointed hats were depicted in silhouettes above her. At her feet were thorned vines, which surrounded her and seemed to entrap her in the sleep. Towards the outside of the orange stained glass mural was a ring of roses.

All of a sudden, shadow creatures began appearing out of nothingness. Instead of one like the last time, there were many, ten in all.

"Oh great…this is not my day!" Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration, but the sword appeared once again in his hand and with a battle cry, he charged and struck them down one by one. It was rather easy, and after he quickly disposed of them, he stood, relaxed and let out a sigh in relief. But the fight was not over; he was not prepared to defend himself when the voice cried out..

_**Behind you!**_

Warned, but unable to dodge the coming attack, a shadow attacked him from behind and managed to scratch his arm as he jumped away.

"Owww!" the blonde boy clutched his arm as he hissed in pain. His injured arm trickled some blood where the beast had made its strike, his orange jumpsuit torn in the place where the shadow creature's claw like arms had broken through the lightweight fabric.

Naruto tucked his injured arm in, examining it quickly, then nursing it for a second. Seeing that he would live, the blonde raised the Dream Sword with both hands, and using the strength of both, he brought a single killing blow defeating the sneaky, little beast with able ease. With the beast gone, a ring of light formed with a light green center that seemed to invite him to step towards it. As he did, a flash of green surrounded him, and looking over he saw that his arm was completely healed. Shocked as even his injuries didn't heal this fast, the voice explained.

_**These rings of light are scattered far and wide.**_

_** Step in one and you will be rested and refreshed.**_

_** Healed of all the dark taint caused by the monsters you face…**_

"No way!" Naruto whispered in awe. Even he knew medical ninjutsu couldn't heal everything instantaneously. Were there really such things in the real world?

Wondering what was next; Naruto began to wonder when this dream would end, but then a new light formed from the ring of light from where he stood. It approached the edge of the platform and then out of the darkness appeared steps made of stained glass of blue, violet, green, red, and gold, and then high above another platform. Naruto, getting used to the place, decided to take his chances and began walking up the pathway made for him towards the black empty expanse high above him. As he walked, Naruto noticed that the other platform began to fade into darkness, the steps into nothingness as he passed.

Finally he reached the top, and Naruto could see this was the final platform. The mural depicted a brown haired woman with brown eyes, and wearing a golden dress and matching gloves. She too, like the other women, was asleep. The picture showed several images of various household objects that looked like they were alive, sentient, and with eyes and noses! In the background, below the woman, was the only figure that was awake; a monstrous, ferocious looking beast, but looked at the woman with affection and love.

This platform's trial immediately began with a bright light that began shining down from above and at first he covered his eyes at its intensity, but then noted that the voice began to speak.

_**The closer you walk to the light,**_

_**The longer your shadow…**_

_**But, don't be afraid **_

_**Don't stop walking…**_

Naruto confused at the voices meaning, hesitantly asking, "What happens if I don't?"

_**Then the darkness will consume you and everything you hold dear…**_

Naruto shuddered and began to walk forward, but soon became aware of a presence behind him as he reached the other side of the platform. He turned around to see in horror that his own shadow had grown to a monstrous length. Stepping backwards in shock, his shadow began to rise off the ground, changing shape and taking the form of a creature he knew all too well, the Nine-tailed Fox. It was a demon from realms unknown, spoken of in legend, and had attacked his village in a rampage the night he was born. The village leader, the Fourth Hokage had sealed the beast within a newborn, him, Naruto. It was for this reason that he was disliked and hated by many in his village. Though recently, he managed to form some friendships in that of his teammates, and other classmates, but for the most part he had grown up alone, with no family to love or care for him.

Stepping back in fear, Naruto quickly found himself cornered on the edge of the platform, as the huge demon smirked with vicious greed. His red eyes filled with anger, blood, and hatred, with a burning sensation emanating from its body, Naruto began to run away hoping to escape from his nightmare made real. Unfortunately, he ran out of room to run.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelped as he nearly fell off the platform. He reluctantly turned to face the demon that stood before him.

The monstrosity stuck down only to find Naruto dodging his attack and roared out in mocking laughter,** "Why do you even try? You're weak and pathetic even now as you run away and cower in fear!"**

Naruto glared in defiance at the gigantic demon. All the pain from his past, the villagers' ignorance and hatred, his own failures, and the names and hurtful comments from his classmates began to well up inside him threatening to break loose. Charging forth with angry battle cry, Naruto slashed at the beast who roared in pain. Naruto continued the barrage of strikes with great fury, giving damaging blows and slashing away at the demon that he hated and feared most.

As he attacked, images of people and events flashed across his mind. A black haired boy wearing a blue jacket and white shorts stood in front of him shrouded in darkness as if he was lost in it. The scene changed, and he then saw a girl with short pink hair and vibrant green eyes looking out over a mountain as if waiting for someone close to her to return. Moving on he saw others; a boy with red hair and dark rings around his eyes symbolizing a lack of sleep, a girl with pale pupiless eyes and short bluish-black hair standing next to a boy with long dark brown hair but with the same pupiless eyes as the girl, a girl with long blonde hair with deep blue eyes holding a staff stood next to two other boys, one with black hair and with a very lazy posture and the other who had brown hair, overweight and wearing a blue bandanna forehead protector over his head. After them, a white haired man wearing a gaudy, over-expressive sage getup wearing a headband with the kanji symbol for oil who stood next to a tall man with silver hair that defied all the laws of physics and wore his own headband over one eye, with his face covered in a blue facemask. The faces continued on and on, with some he knew and others he did not. Some of the visions were of other humans while others were of strange creatures, even animals that looked sentient! One scene in particular was of a dog like creature with metal armor and wielding a sword and shield held in a lancing position. Naruto saw that alongside himself and the bipedal dog was the blonde haired girl who used her staff to attack with spells of incredible power, fighting the similar dark creatures he had fought earlier. Was this what was meant to be? Would he meet these people? Would he fight along-side these people? The girl looked familiar to him…he knew her, and she knew him, her name was Ino Yamanaka, a fellow classmate, but the bipedal dog was someone he had never met, and knew there was no such thing in the world as his kind. He pondered this slightly, but the fight distracted him from considering these things too deeply. The images continued to flash in his mind, but in the final scene he saw himself fighting with many others, himself holding a blade shaped like a key, fighting against the same shadow creatures he had faced before. Beyond the monsters, stood two men; one man was wearing an orange mask, whom emanated a dark aura, and wore a black cloak with a hood over his head, and the other, an old man, hunched over and wearing a black leather overcoat and pants with a white undershirt underneath. He smirked with sickly, yellow, greedy eyes that seemed hungry for something dangerous. The scene ended with Naruto and others fighting them, but the end result was unknown, the end of the battle a mystery.

The beast roared out in pain, as Naruto struck another series of blows. The demon tried to stop Naruto by crushing him with a clawed foot, but it was to no avail. Naruto jumped out of the way, jumping up towards the beast's neck and then struck again with another vicious wallop causing critical damage. With that, the dark mass began to dissipate, some dripping onto the mural like black blood, consuming everything like acid.

"**But how… why!?"** The nine tailed fox collapsed on to its knees, too weak to fight anymore. Its life energy dimming, slowly vanishing, and fading away.

Naruto, breathing hard and exhausted from his fight answered simply, "If I did what you said, and gave up by falling into the darkness, everything that my friends have done for me would be meaningless. I promised myself I would never give up and make everyone acknowledge me. Even if I have to go through hell to do it, I will protect those I care about, and not you or any other force will stop me!"

The injured demon, making one last glare at Naruto, muttered, **"Foolishness…" **and the beast dissipated, fading into void. As the Nine-Tailed Fox vanished, light began flooding the blonde's senses, the void and the mural vanishing as it engulfed him making him feel weightless and free.

As he felt himself waking up, the voice spoke once again, and seemed proud that he succeeded.

_**Your heart is strong…**_

_**Be true to yourself and to what's right**_

_**And the darkness will never take you…**_

_**Stay true to the light and you'll do great things with it…**_

_**For you will be one of the chosen who will open the door**_

His eyes, completely blinded by the light, he had to strain to hear the voice's last word to him.

_**Keybearer…**_


End file.
